Jevil
Summary Jevil is an NPC and bonus boss in Chapter 1 of Deltarune. Jevil can be found at the very bottom of the staircase on the ?????? floor of Card Castle. At first, he cannot be seen directly, and can only be talked to through his prison's closed door. Jevil is an optional enemy, and as such, defeating Jevil does not progress the story. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: 'Jevil '''Origin: '''Deltarune '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Jester '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Warped the area where he is fought in to a strange warped unrecognizable version of itself), Transformation, Body Control/Elasticity (Hitting him will cause his head to shoot far out connected to an actual spring and then fling back to his body), Soul Manipulation (Can directly hit his opponent's soul as well as their physical body), Danmaku, Homing Attack, Teleportation, Flight, Duplication, Energy Projection, Summoning, Size Manipulation, Large Size (Type 1, can grow to the size of a building in his Devil's Knife form), Invisibility (Can briefly flicker between being visible and invisible), Magic, Statistics Amplification (Can lend himself to someone as an equippable gear item to use as a weapon in his devil's Devil's Knife form. He can also give someone a tail like his called Jevil's Tail that can be equipped as armor. Both of these increase some statistics when equipped), Chaos Manipulation (Can seemingly cause Chaos at will), Enhanced Willpower (Can continue to fight even after becoming "truly exhausted"), Longevity (Is implied to have been living longer than 100 years as after his fight he says he would stay in the jail for "the OTHER 100 years" implying he's been there for 100 years already), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (Despite this being the way he is eventually defeated, he shows resistance to Kris and co.'s attempts to hypnotize him and make him exhausted for a while), Air Manipulation (Fighting him is said to be like being caught in a whirlwind and the air was described as being "free") and Afterimage Creation. Possibly Void Manipulation (After his fight, his prison is gone without a trace) and possibly Immortality (Unknown. Claimed to be unable to be killed, which is backed up by Kris and co.'s best attempts at trying to kill Jevil being futile and just tiring him out. This may just be Jevil gloating about how strong he is, but this ability is listed here for the same reasons as the last one.) 'Attack Potency: Small Building level '(Arguably the strongest enemy in all of Deltarune, if not then easily the second strongest. Can easily harm Kris who survived long falls and attacks from large enemies and Ralsei who survived getting smashed away by a full-speed explosion-causing bike crash. Comparable to the heroes who can harm and defeat Diamonts which are made of solid diamond. Can grow to the size of a building in his Devil's Knife form. Can do this.) his attacks can negate conventional durability '''Speed: Subsonic Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Class MJ Durability: Small building level Stamina: 'High 'Range: 'Tens of meters '''Standard Equipment: '''Devil's Knife and Jevil's Tail 'Intelligence: '''Likely '''Above Average (Seems to know a lot about the Dark World. Invented the most complex, deadly and versatile attacks/techniques in all of Deltarune.) Weaknesses: '''Rathers plays with his enemies than killing them '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spades: A projectile in the form of a spade symbol. They can be big or small and Jevil sometimes traps his opponents in a circle of them. * Diamonds: A projectile in the form of a diamond symbol. Jevil likes to send a barrage of them at his opponent from below. * Hearts: A projectile in the form of a heart symbol. Not to be confused with a soul. * Clubs: A projectile in the form of a clubs symbol. Can shoot 3 small white orb projectiles from their tip. * Devil's Knife: A scythe which Jevil either turns in to or summons. Can summon several of them at once. They either fly across the battlefield quickly or move up and down in a rotation with 3 other Devil's Knives to hit Jevil's opponent. The biggest Jevil's Knife was shown to be building sized. Devil's Knives can create large beams of light upon hitting the ground He can also summon a red Devil's Knife that is larger than normal ones and moves in a straight line sideways. * Ducks: Summons a barrage of slow-moving large ducks that go up and down towards their opponent. One of the ducks can have Everyman's head. The implications of this are unknown, but the callback is appreciated at least. * Card Boxes: Boxes that rain down from the sky that release a flurry of Spades, Diamonds, Hearts, or Clubs. Gallery Jevildance.gif AE4681F0-D63E-46EE-AF27-B13D0B65BCC5.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Deltarune Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transformation Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Body Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Summoners Category:Size Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Air Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Void Users Category:Immortals